


Temptation Comes Not From Hell But From Above

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Sam keeps finding candy in strange places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tricksters are called tricksters for a reason.

8:00am= Sam woke up to find a king size Resse's Peanut Butter Cup package on his pillow. He stared at it for a moment then listened to hear if Dean was still asleep on his own bed. Sam could hear Dean let out a whimper. "Dean...Dean...hey!"

"What?" Dean said groggily. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were crying in your sleep."

"I don't cry in my sleep. Stop talking to me. I'm sleeping."

"Fine. Whatever."   
Sam opened the package quietly and ate one peanut butter cup. 

10:00 a.m.= Sam got out of the shower, steam clouding the tiny bathroom. It was always a treasure when Dean found them a motel room while they were on a hunt that had hot water instead of the freezing cold water that they grew up with. Sam dried himself off quickly, he knew Dean would start banging on the door soon while yelling at him that he needed to shower so they could leave. Sam opened his shaving kit to find two packages of heart shaped Snickers inside. Sam plucked them out of his kit and opened the bathroom door.   
"Dean."  
"What?"  
"Did you leave candy in my shaving kit?"  
"No. Why would I do that?"  
"I don't know."  
"You're being weird and get out already!"  
Sam closed the bathroom door and finished his morning rituals. 

12:00 p.m.= Dean sat in judgment of Sam's pancakes.   
"Really, Sam? Whole wheat pancakes with seeds and grains and fruit? Those aren't pancakes. I didn't raise you like that, Sam."

Sam frowned as he said, "Dude, just because we're in a diner it doesn't mean that I can't eat sorta healthy."

"Your food decisions sadden me."

Sam smiled as he put a huge forkful of pancake into his mouth. He took one bite, looked at Dean quizzically and then swallowed. 

"Are you okay, Sam?"

Sam pulled the top pancake off of the second one to find melted chocolate chip between them. 

"Sam, you ordered chocolate chips?"

"No." Sam waved the waitress over. "Miss, I didn't order the chocolate chips inside my pancakes."

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin. The cooks must be going crazy. We've been busy all day since it's Valentine's Day. Let me get you a new order, okay."

Sam nodded as the waitress took away the pancakes. He looked over to Dean. Dean was smiling as he said "I didn't even realize what today is."

Sam laughed, "Yes, it's your day, Dean, Unattached Drifter Christmas. What do you want to do? Do you want to start going home or go to the next big city to try your luck at hooking up with some lonely people?"

"Sammy, you know the answer to that." 

"I guess we're heading to Seattle." 

"And you're getting your own room tonight."

Sam grimaced at that. 

2:00p.m.= Dean rarely let Sam drive Baby. Baby is Dean's pride and joy. He's put her back together more times then he himself has been put back together. She was his first love and he cherished her as much as she cherished him, but today was Valentine's Day and Dean needed to be as rested as he could be for his night of debauchery, so he let Sam drive. Dean had been asleep for about a hour when he slowly began to wake up because he could hear a constant rattling coming from Sam. He opened one eye to look at Sam.  
Sam was humming along to the song playing on the radio. He then raised a box of candy to his mouth, shook it gently, then put the box down while chewing on the candy.

"Sam, when did you buy a box of Hot Tamales?"

"I didn't. I thought you did when we stopped at the gas station. I found them right next to my iPod."

"In the side pocket of the door?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm, maybe I bought them for you awhile ago and left them for you next to your ancient iPod. You are the only one that likes them. Are they good still?"

"Yeah. They taste super fresh. Want one?"

"No. Gross."  
Sam laughed and drove on as Dean tried to fall back asleep. 

4:00p.m.= Sam sat quietly at the little table in his motel room reading the local newspaper. He could smell the aroma of his hot coffee sitting in its cup to the right of him. He had walked to the little cafe down the block as Dean checked into the rooms. Sam took one long swig of his coffee and almost spit it out. It was not coffee, but rather a hot chocolate. He had watched the barista pour his coffee.  
He checked the name on the side of the cup. It read "Zam".

6:00p.m.= Sam opened the tiny refrigerator door in his hotel room to find an unopened box of Godiva chocolates. Sam closed the door while shaking his head and saying to himself, "This place is too cheap to offer shampoo but the mini bar has expensive chocolates?"

8:00p.m.= Sam and Dean sat in the farthest booth at a taqueria. Dean was already on his 6th steak taco while Sam dug into his huge stack of nachos.   
"I'm impressed, Sammy."

"You know I love nachos."

"Those nachos are as big as Crowley's ego."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. Dean went to take a drink of his beer when he realized it was empty. Dean got up from the table and said, "I need another beer. Want anything?"

"Get me another beer. Here, my treat." 

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet along with a handful of M&Ms.   
"Sam, what's with you and all the candy today?"

"Dean, I don't know. I didn't have these in my pocket before. I've been finding candy all day."

"Weird."

"You think."

"Yeah, Smartass. Anyway, what kind of beer do you want?"

"Surprise me."

10:00p.m.= Sam stretched on on his bed listening to music loudly. Dean had been enjoying Unattached Drifter Christmas for about a hour already. Sam had declined Dean's invitation to join him on his adventure. While Sam was no prude, he wasn't as free with his body as Dean was. The one time Sam had taken up Dean's invitation to join him on his annual adventure, Sam ended up with crabs. Sam swore off of joining Dean ever again. 

Sam had fallen asleep while listening to music when he suddenly started to faintly smell smoke, as if there where candles burning. He quickly opened his eyes to find two very large cupcakes sitting on a heart shaped plate. The smoke was coming from heart shaped candles on the cupcakes. Sam pulled out his gun from under his blanket and pointed it at the shadow in the very dark corner of the room.   
"You have a second to show yourself before I shot you."

"You'd shoot me, Samwhich, after I've been leaving you Valentine's gifts all day?"

Gabriel stepped out of the shadows smiling. Sam smiled.   
"I was 80% sure it was you leaving me the candy, Gabriel."

Gabriel walked over to Sam, sat on the bed, and leaned into Sam, kissing him tenderly. Sam pulled away after a bit and said, "You taste like cotton candy, Gabriel."

Gabriel laughed, "Do I?"

"You almost always do."

"So, my love, what gave me away?"

"The M&Ms in my pocket."

"I knew it. I took a gamble on that one."

Gabriel pounced on Sam, straddling him while he said "Now why don't you give me my Valentine's gift, Sam."

11:55p.m.= Dean opened the adjoining room door that connected his room to Sam's to check on him. Dean's final hook-up had just left and Dean was hoping against hope that Sam had gone out and found someone, anyone, to have sex with on Valentine's Day. Dean worried about Sam sometimes. While Dean did whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted, he knew Sam didn't. There wasn't much that Dean didn't kid Sam about, but their sexuality and Sam's lack of expressing his was the one thing they didn't joke about.   
Dean opened the door quietly, using his cellphone's flashlight to light up the room. He noticed someone big spooning Sam. Dean couldn't see the man's face since it was snuggled onto Sam's shoulder. Dean smiled to himself as he closed the door and saying under his breath "You go, Sammy. So proud of you. Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story. Hope your Valentine's Day was happy.


End file.
